Dangerous Desires
by Mikkaa
Summary: "Brothers" Edward and Jacob end up in a love triangle that could be the end of their entire clan.  Non cannon. Angst.  Period setting.
1. Chapter 1

Stephenie Meyer owns ALL things Twilight. I'm just lucky to have access to her toy box for circle time. William Shakespeare owns Romeo & Juliet, DUH.. Everything else is all me.

First of all thanks for getting here are trying to read this. This is my first story, so I appreciate feedback. Just please be kind. This fiction is not HISTORICALLY accurate. I did this on purpose. Historical research

takes along time. I wasn't ready for that kind of a commitment yet. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I am just following its lead. Without further ado…

"A glooming place this morning with it brings.

The sun for sorrow will not show his head.

Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things.

Some shall be pardoned, and some punished.

For never was there a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Jacob lay fat on his back staring at the stone ceiling above him. His green and blue tartan stained crimson with blood. He didn't even notice the cold of the stone floor below him. His eyes were red and

swollen, but no more tears would fall. He thought of these last few months. He saw deep brown eyes and bright green ones haunting his thoughts. As he recalled all of the turmoil and tragedy that has

occurred, Jacob took a deep stuttered breath. Then he screamed at the top of his lungs "Father why have you cursed me!"

_**Scottish Highlands 1420**_

Connor Wallace returned home from his service to the King of England bride in tow. Bronwyn was part of his reward for his loyal service to the King. He was helping to quell rebellion in the lowlands. While

Bronwyn was a gift he had grown to love her very deeply in the short time that they had been married. They were returning to his family keep in the Highlands. He had not been home in two years and was

excited to return. Upon his arrival he found out that a lot had gone on in his absence. His twin brother Collin had also taken a wife as well. Lady Anna was a good women and would serve the people well

when her husband became Laird. Collin was the older of the two and heir. Connor had been back at the keep for 5 months when Bronwyn told him that she was pregnant. This news caused quite a stir of

excitement around the keep. The stir increases ten fold when three months later Collin announced that Lady Anna was also expecting. In February 1421 Bronwyn gave birth to a boy and they named him

Jacob Glenn Wallace. One stormy May night, Lady Anna started showing signs that it was time for the baby. As the men and Bronwyn paced in the great hall awaiting any news, Angus head of the watch

approached Collin. "Laird, we are under attack. Bandits from the south!" Collin responded "wake all the men and tell them to prepare for battle." Angus stated " Sir we are severly outnumbered with the

large hunting party that we sent out over night. Our exit is blocked to retrive them and I dunna think we'd be able to find them." Connor stated " I will fight along side of you Collin. We will just have to work

with the men that we have." Angus said "Laird I have a thought. Some of the Lassies have been trained by Lady Bronwyn and your brother. That would increase out numbers." Collin thought on this for a

moment. "Tell the Lassies to get their arms and prepare." All left the great hall to gather arms including Lady Bronwyn.

As the sun rose on the keep Connor Wallace sat at a table in the Great Hall with a cup of mead. One of the guards approached him. "Laird we need to make preparations for them. It is time sir." That battle

cost him some much. The Wallace clan still had their keep and lands. However Connor had lost his wife and his brother in that battle. As the battle ended and the bandits retreated, one of the scullery maids

came to let him know that Lady Anna had given birth to a boy, but the midwife said she would not live to see morning. Connor went to see her, but made excuses as to why Collin had not come yet. Anna

stated " my sons name is Edward Masen Wallace." Please make sure that you and Collin love and care for him as I would have. Connor did not have the heart to tell Anna that she would be following them

into heaven. As Anna breathed her last breathe, Connor made a silent vow to love Edward as much as Jacob. To raise him as if he were his own son. Also to always treat them as equals from that moment

on.

_**June 1438**_

" Come on Edward! We have to finish training!" Jacob was calling to him from across the court yard of the keep. Edward slid his journal inside his tartan and arose from the log he was sitting on. He had

been reading his entry from last night over again. He grabbed his broad sword and jogged across the court yard to train with Jacob.

As Edward and Jacob fought with each other, Edward asked Jacob a question. " Are you worried? How do we know this will all work?" Jacob grunted. "Ed it does not matter as tis what father wishes.

Besides I have a feeling that we will both be in love very soon." Edwards considered this. He did not like the fact that his father, Laird or not, had picked brides for he and his brother. He did not even give

them a say in whom they were. They still had yet to meet these Lassies and Edward was convinced that it just was not going to work. As they sat down to break from training and get a drink of water, Jacob

clapped Edward on the back. "Dunna worry brother. Tis will be a love match for us both. I can feel it." Just then the Laird approached. "Boys go bathe and change. Put on your best tartans. The clan

Bradenoch will be arriving soon and I dunna want Laird Bradenoch offended. Nor do I want you to offend Lady Isabella and Lady Jessica." The boys both responded with a "Yes sir" and made their way into

the keep to prepare for the forth coming feast.

A/N

Well here it is. I hope that you are intrigued enough to stick around for more. Please feel free to review and recommend if you are so compelled. Ill try to update again soon. This fic is obviously not cannon.

And it is leaning more towards tragedy it would seem. Just so you know! Thanks for reading!

_**MIKKAA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Intro**_

Ok. Chapter 2. This story is going to move slow, but I will promise you a few things. There will be love, lemons, sword play, fights, battles, angst, hurt, and definitely NOT happy endings. I did say this was a tragedy at the beginning. SO without further ado.

Stephenie owns the characters mostly. I just play with her toys when she is not looking! I am not William Shakespeare although I wish I could write like that. I just twist his plot lines a bit for fun. So anything Romeo and Juliet isn't mine. The rest IS mine and may not be copied or reproduced without my express written permission. No Beta so the mistakes are on me.

"Did my heart love till now?

Foreswear it sight!

I never saw true beauty

Till this night."

Jacob fidgeted as he struggled to get the pleats in his tartan just right. He really believed everything that he told Edward, and he was more excited than nervous. However the nerves were still there just under the surface. He had only kissed a few lassies. He had never experienced anything beyond a few stolen kisses and hand holding. He had heard Edward talk many times of his trysts with serf lassies, and that knowledge made Jacob feel awkward and uncomfortable in this moment. Still Jacob was confident in the fact this was his chance to find love, and hopefully happiness.

Jacob was putting the pin in his plaid when Edward grabbed his shoulder. Jacob jumped and stabbed himself with the pin. "Bodalach! Canna you learn to fucking knock!' Edward laughed. "I did knock. I didna ken you were in here but I came to check anyway. Sorry I didna mean to startle you." Jacob pinned his tartan and looked at Edward. "Are you ready to go?" Edwards response was depressing indeed. "Are you ever ready to go to the guillotine?" Jacob replied " I dunna ken it will be as bad as all that." Edward smiled grimly and they left for the great hall.

As the boys entered the hall they noticed that they were the last to arrive. They approached their father who stood up from his seat. "Edward, Jacob I would like for you to meet Laird Bradenoch. Matthew these are my sons Edward and Jacob." Both boys bowed and said 'Pleased to meet you Laird Bradenoch." Matthew grinned and said "Please take leave to call me Matthew. I dunna ken that kind of formality is for family which we are about ta be shortly." Edward and Jacob glanced at each other. Jacobs face reflected all the excitement that he felt while Edwards was a tight expression of apprehension. Matthew cleared his throat. "May I present my daughters Isabella and Jessica." Jacobs eyes locked immediately with Isabella's. He kept thinking that she had the most amazing brown eyes. Edward elbowed Jacob as he took Jessica's hand, bowed over it, and placed a gentle kiss on top. As Edward stood up he had the strangest feeling of both fierce protectiveness and also of foreboding. However he ignored it crediting it to nerves over his current situation.

Connor and Matthew were seated at the center of the table on the raised dias. Isabella was seated next to Connor, while Jessica was seated next to her father Matthew. Connor instructed Edward to be seated next to Jessica and Jacob to be seated next to Isabella. When everyone was seated, Connor said "Let's Feast!" Kitchen helped entered the hall with treachers, finger bowls, and pitchers. They laid out Jessica's bowl and filled it with water. She glanced at Edward with confusion on her face. "They are called finger bowls and are filled with water. They are an English custom that my Da brought back with him when he was younger. You dip your finger tips in them like this, and then you wipe them on this cloth. This way your hands stay clean, and also your clothing as well." Jessica nodded and said "that is well thought idea.! Thank you for explaining this to me. I hate to feel out of sorts." She smiled up at Edward through her lashes. Edward felt his heart flutter as he smiled back. The kitchen staff re-entered the hall with heavy trays filled with food. Duck, Phesant, beef,and chicken along with vegetables and potatoes were placed on all the tables. They proceeded to start pouring wine for everyone. Edward looked at Jessica and smiled. "May I help you get your meal?" he asked. She replied "yes thank you so much."

"So Jacob, tell me about you please" Isabella said. "What is it that you would like to know about me Lady Isabella?" Jacob replied with a smirk. "Bella" was her reply. Jacob looked at her with confusion on his face. "I prefer to be called Bella, My father is aware of this and refuses to respect it. It always riles me!" "I dunna ken I would want you riled at me" Jacob chuckled. "So Lady BELLA what would you like to ken about me?" Bella considered this for a moment. "Do you know how to read? Do you write well? Do you like children? DO you care for your own horse personally, or does a squire or stable boy do it for you?" Bella waited for Jacobs response. "Wow that was a lot of questions Lass. Yes I read and write well. In fact I love to read history. I adore bairns, and hope to have my own one day soon. I always take care of my own horse. I find that it is the best way that he is treat with kindness and love. I'm a wee bit curious as I dunna ken why you asked that last question." Bella sighed. "My Da has always taught me that the best way to ken how a man will treat a woman is best shown in how he treats his horse." Jacob laughed out loud. This elicited a frown from Lady Bella and curious glances around the hall. "You really believe this Lassie?" Jacob asked. Bella paused and then replied 'yes I do with all that I am." Jacob sat in quiet thought for a few moments sipping his wine. " Aye Lassie you have a good point. Meet me tomorrow morning. You can see my horse and then we will go for a ride to Loch Lemond. Maybe we could have a picnic by the loch if you wish it." Lady Bella seemed to hesitate in accepting his offer. " I'll even bring my squire along so that we are not all alone together" Jacob added. "I would be pleased to join you Sir Jacob" said Bella. "Then its settled. Meet me at the stable after breakfast and be prepared to ride. I shall take care of the rest." Bella smiled and said "I'll be there."

Connor and Matthew had their heads bowed together in deep quiet conversation. "Looks like our plan is working so far old friend" Matthew said. Connor put his hands on the table top preparing to rise and whispered ' I just hope that this doesna ruin it."

Laird Wallace rose from the table. The conversations in the hall died down and all eyes were focused on him. " Thank you all for joining us tonight. I am please to have Laird Bradenoch visiting for the first time in many years. This is cause for much celebration. There is more news though. Tonight I announce the engagement of not one but both of my sons!" Cheers went up across the great hall as Matthew rose and he and Connor locked wrists. "I've looked forward to this day for many a year and I ken that Laird Bradenoch has as well. When we discussed this arrangement we decided that the lads to have a little choice in who they wed. So in honor of the upcoming nuptials Clan Wallace will be hosting a tournament. Any man is welcome to compete. Which ever of my sons fares the best in the tournament shall pick their bride. The tournament shall commence in two weeks hence." Connor picked up his goblet. He raised it in the air and waited for everyone to join him." A toast to Edward, Jacob, and their brides to be!" Cheers rang out across the great hall and applause erupted. As the night wore on the boys were both quiet and in deep thought. Neither had ever had to compete against each other. Jacob was angry that this was his Da's idea. Edward was sad because he did not want to have to fight Jacob.

Eventually Jacob's emotions got the best of him. Jacob rose and said 'Goodnight Da. Goodnight Matthew. It has been a great pleasure meeting you." Matthew smiled. Jacob reached for Lady Bella's hand. As he leaned over to kiss it he quietly said "Dunna forget tomorrow." Bella smiled and whispered "I dunna ken I could. Goodnight Sir Jacob." Jacob replied " goodnight sweet Lady Bella." As Jacob left the hall all he could do was grin and think of Lady Bella.

_**A/N**_

_**I know that this is mostly from Jacob's perspective. Jacob is a more out there with his heart on his sleeve emotions, completely transparent type of person. His emotions rule him when they are strong and he tends to not think things through before acting. Edward is quiet and thoughtful. He thinks it all through first and he searched for solace to do so. In the next chapter you will get his perspective in a quiet, thought inducing environment. So Jacob= tempestuous Edward= thoughtful.**_

_**I know that this was long and a bit detailed. I like detail when I read so I write with it as well. You should have seen the chappie before I edited it. LOL I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I've got it all outlined but it just depends. I am working towards weekly updates. Please be patient with me.**__**J Thanks for reading! Oh also if you could click that blue link down there and review I would greatly appreciate it.**_

_**Mikkaa**_


End file.
